The Midnight Maestro Vs The Red Hood
by Bodega Scripts
Summary: Read and watch through the eyes of a hacker assassin as he's drop into a war between the Bat Family and The Authority. His newest target the Red hood, will he survive or will his blood stain the hands of his opponents.
1. Chapter 1

I took a seat resting my boots on my subordinate's desk as I waited for his commands. He pace back and forth as I involuntarily stretch tired from my flight to Gotham, truly I wasn't really tired but something about this city was draining there was no other way to describe it. I wasn't sure what was causing this feeling but it was weighing me down almost as if my gut was telling me I shouldn't be here and the continuous raining outside didn't help.

I try to let it 'slide' as my partner finally spoke up, slamming his hands down onto the hardwood table as he did so. "Look ... Lansley I-I need a favor." He said shaking feverishly. I figure that much considering he phone for me personally through our Network ( secret database created for those associated with the Authority ) it keep us assassins, mercs and crime lords connected secretly. Laying back in his chair figuring Joey wouldn't mind I calmly spoke aloud "yeah..." I could've easily decline seeing as I was a few ranks above him, but I was bored so I push onward, plus we all had our roles to play and my was the assassin slash hacker, his was the crime boss.

Joey made his way towards his seven piece sectional settling down on the one nearest to the fire place giving me a signal to follow while he organize papers above the coffee table. I saunter over ,hands tuck into the folds of my hoodie looking down at the folders he presented me with.

Inside the folders seem to be pictures of dead criminals and mob bosses this was but a guess. I was going off their attire and aside from the obvious scars, tattoos and things that scream I'm a criminal they all had one devastating thing in common. A bullet dead center in between their eyes.

You could tell these guys were 'rough up' scratch that, these guys were fucked up long before they were ever ended. Whoever did this, did it with extreme prejudice it almost look personal, sitting I gave Joey a confused stare expecting him to start explaining noticing this guy was stress he look less like a criminal mastermind and more like someone who had been in a train wreck his usual dirty blonde hair was plaster across his brow and his blue eyes were now bloodshot.

Before he begin his story he grabbed from under the table some off brand bottle of vintage wine 'necking' the substance till it was half way gone. "Okay where do I begin." He question himself while I waited. "you see the ones over there?" he pointed with a shaky finger, I responded with a simple "yes" my brown eyes scanning the area his finger lay above. "They were killed almost two years ago. Take a look at them?" I did as Joey instructed only coming to the conclusion that these were just a bunch of pictures of dead henchmen, occasionally you caught sight of a drug dealer or mob boss but the police report pretty much said the same thing "suspect die by bullet wound to the head." Alright I thought whoever murder these man were more than likely the same person and said person had proficient aim but a question seem to form in my head, who was this person?

"Joey. who did this?" I question. He shifted in his seat almost like I said something dramatic. "Not yet. I'm not finish, this bastard been murdering criminal left & right for years. I couldn't get much outta Black Mask however the guy has a certain fear for crowbars and clowns."

This mass criminal murderer had a fear of crowbars and clowns, what type of child psychotic shit was that. Interlocking my eyes with his I spoke "Joey" the frustration in my voice clear " what is the name of the guy you want me to kill ".

He practically spit the name out, as if he had just bitten his tongue "Red Hood".

* * *

Updates Every Sunday


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Back Round Check Part 1

I heard what he said though I didn't understand it.

"Redwood" I question. Joey stood angrily, his left hand pulling at the strands of his blonde hair "The Red Hood" he spoke again trying to keep his composure. I gave him this sorta look that read 'oook' I still had no idea what this Red Hood guy looked like nor any real intelligence to make a basis to find him and after a few seconds of us basically just staring at each other Joey finally caught on.

Gripping the wine bottle he flung it with great gusto.I watch as the magenta color bottle made contact with the back of the chimney braking in an almost spectacular fashion as its contents igniting the fire to a higher degree. I read his face, he didn't seem angry at me, but more at himself.

Taking a deep breath he fell back into his seat. The twenty-four year old seem to be out of energy. "Here" he said while sliding a folder in my direction this folder was the color red, I figure that meant it was more important and most likely due to what was in it. Standing he spoke "I need a break". 'Funny' I thought, he amp himself up so much he needed a break, I would have laugh had it been different circumstances, but something told me that be rude and I didn't want to hurt his feelings. Joey Vasquez was one of the few people who respected me back when I 'join' the 'Authority'. It was weird to see Joey so fragile, almost out of character and what was even more frightening something had cause that. Whatever it was, he was hiding that something or had yet to speck of it .

I was on vacation when he contacted me enjoying my stay in Jamaica, and Jamaica nice but to be honest I was insanely bore. Sandy beaches , attractive women and prestige weather couldn't compare to the thrill of hunting someone down and delivering the final blow.

The "Final blow". The sixteen year old me would have never thought of some shit like that, oh no I was a timid teenager and most would say I lack back bone at that age. Surprisingly I wasn't bully in school, in fact I got along with pretty much everybody I met. Father he was the exact opposite of me a least in terms of lacking backbone, a marine who excel at what he did, he never once look down on me for not being the patriotic Uncle Sam attention seeking son he always wanted. He embrace the fact I like computer programming and software engineering all the way to his death-bed and no I didn't respond to his death the way I thought a child should.

There were tears of course but never a tearfest. My mom didn't have to give me the "eventually you're gonna have to move on for his sake, he still loves you and you know he's in a better place now" talk. I understood that even at that age and I sorta move on ,and by move on I mean I started hanging out with the older kids of course I still miss him no doubt, I never forget him but after going to a few parties it did make his death somewhat easier to swallow.

My mom was like my dad, an outstanding citizen who work for the greater good except she was a police officer. You can kinda imagine her dissatisfaction when I leave to go to these parties. She thought I was hanging around with the wrong crowd, I didn't think so ,but yeah she was right.

Sadly I learn the hard way, while on the way to one of these said parties a policemen pulled us over and your thinking what's so bad about that will to be honest nothing except I forgetting the fact the driver my friend Deven was drunk so yeah that was strike one.

Strike two was when Deven decided to insult Officer Denkins and was ask to "Please step out the vehicle" accordingly so and strike three to me and the passenger amazement was when Deven step out the vehicle and apparently something fell out his pockets, it was white in nature. Sitting in the back seat of the sedan I was the first to really notice it, a bag about the size of baseball fill to the top with this white substance. At first I thought maybe Deven carry around a bag of sugar ,but I was reaching for an excuse the truth was it was a bag of Cocaine.

I didn't need to watch the cop pick the substance up, put his finger in the bag and slowly bring the substance to his mouth and taste to know Deven was in trouble.

At first I thought "Damn. Deven life is over" apparently his life wasn't the only one over. I believe Deven was booked for drug charges probably got twelve years depending on the amount of Cocaine he had on em'. I was booked because I, "Don Lansley" was guilty by association, however due to my trial not to be till two months later, I had to stay in a county jail. My mom was angry, OK no she was furious I can't remember the amount of cuss words she use to describe how

she felt of my new 'record'.

I remember telling her no one seem to mess with me and that was probably because I was a Metahuman (I forgot to mention that) but it didn't matter in high school no one seem to mind it and it wasn't something I could hide either because while I couldn't shoot laser out my eyes or breath fire my frizzy hair always gave it away.

Being African-American didn't seem to scare anybody a least not in jail so I figure it was the fact my hair would move and shift by itself like the tentacles of an Sea Anemone. Of course my parent freak out the first time they saw it eventually they learn to love me I guess truthfully I didn't even notice it till one year I decided to grow an afro and yeah seeing the strands of your hair move by themselves isn't just odd it's awkward and apparently it wasn't even a secret everybody in the neighborhood had all ready seen it either while I was a baby or at some point. So I didn't try to hide it there was no point in doing so and eventually I became the guy "who's hair move by itself". Some people thought it was cool and would touch it and gasp as a lone strand would wrap around their finger and tug (I still to this day have no control over it). Some people didn't care and to be honest I didn't expect them to, I mean compare to household names like Superman, Flash, and Wonder Woman it wasn't that spectacular.

A lot of people would ask what does it do and I would have told them "nothing" and that be a lie. Actually the hairs on my body sorta work like vibration receptors it allows me the ability to feel vibration, seismic waves and etc. on an extreme level, even long distances. Every time it happened I would feel a tickle or chill across my body, I could qualify that as a weakness to because the bigger the wave the stronger the tickle.

Anyways back to my court date I never even got to go that was the day the Authority broke me out, or should I say abducted me I remember like it was yesterday...

* * *

Updates Every Sunday


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Back Round Check Part 2

. . . Yeah. Like it was yesterday. I was to spend two months in the county jail before my relocation. It's funny I remember being the timid scare scrawny little sixteen year-old trying adjust to my life as inmate '72267...' (I don't remember my entire booking number), but it was something like that and county jail isn't like what they display in the movies, from what I learn just by watching is you don't have to join a gang for protection. Only those who were already part of a gang 'join' a gang and side note you didn't join they force you to be apart their 'posse' or whatever. People like me, specifically me were call the 'other' we had no affiliation so we had no reason to be tested or 'bitched' because their would be no reason to. We even had our own table for the "Scaredy-Cats" a least that's what I figure they call us behind our backs and sometimes someone would insult you. It was your choice either ignore them or go full Samuel Jackson on they ass, there wasn't much they could do during 'feeding time' because this wasn't prison and if there was a way to guarantee a broken jaw, it was starting a fight in front of the guards, however understand you were must likely gonna get 'jumped' five minutes going into shower time.

As for me, people treated me like I was an entirely different animal, I wasn't sure if they thought my ink black hair was gonna jump off my head in search of a new host in the dark of night or they were just mesmerized by the slow angelic jellyfish like movement of my hair ,whatever the reason as you might imagine shower time was a little uncomfortable a least for me. Don't forget the fact that I didn't just have hair moving on my head so shower time was a little more than awkward, but as I learn county jail wasn't prison there were no rapist or murderers patrolling the surrounding area searching for their next victim and while there was 'surface' level gang activity they didn't run a criminal underground organization under the noses of county guards like the mafia or something. This place was pretty much clean compare to any other dramatic version I had seen in a movie and most of the people here were in this place literally for unpaid parking tickets and shit Like that. I had come to the conclusion I probably had the longest 'sentence' out of everybody in the entire jail due to the fact I was guilty by association, ain't that about a bitch.

If there was anything staler than the bread they gave us for breakfast, lunch and dinner it was the boring atmosphere made from constantly doing the same thing from day to day, eventuality I found the rec room which is basically a room fill with a bunch of inmates about my age who literally sit around and watch He-Man on this little television connected to a VCR. I gotten so used to watching He-man every time someone said "I have..." my brain would automatically finish their sentence with "the POWERRR!" So yeah jail life is sad.

Right about my third week in county jail I had gotten a bit of good information. My mom Donna Lansley came to visit telling me she found a lawyer who could possibly shorten my prison sentence from eight years to four which was fine ,however it didn't stop what I fear the most which was going to prison ,but I didn't voice my opinions to my mom in fact I gave her a hug both of us holding back tears as she left the visitation room. She was a strong woman, I wasn't strong not back then but I do know Officer Lansley wouldn't of wanted to see her son cry so I keep my emotions in check for her. She wave goodbye to me as she pass the window looking in on the room possibly holding back more tears then me, I wave back not knowing that was the last time I ever see my mom for at the end of the week was the day the Authority took me ,will actually everybody on cell block seven, I'll explain in detail.

The day pretty much started like any other day in jail, I woke up urinated, wash my hands and headed for the county jail cafeteria giving 'dap' to a few of the 'others' I associated with. I got in line 'Blah Blah Blah' took my seat at the usual table and started eating my green eggs and ham about a few minutes later I finally finish throwing my tray in the trash. Today some of the 'others' decided to play basketball till lunch so I headed outside deciding today I wasn't gonna play instead I watched. Unlike all the other groups we weren't one race nor did we represent anything. There were Blacks, Whites, Latino, Hispanic, Asian and just about any other race you could think of playing basketball on this hot day and at about three o'clock we headed for the cafeteria. Lucky I didn't play so while the others were smelling like bad decision I made my way for the line 'Blah Blah Blah' and sit down and ate my lunch (which was still better than High School cafeteria lunch I should add). Finally finish I made my way to the trash can throwing the tray away deciding this was a good time to go and watch He-Man with all the other knuckle heads, however when I got there someone had found a VHS version of She-ra and to be honest I was happy to see some 'female action' even if it wasn't the type I wanted, it was feasible. After that it was dinner time, I walk through the corridor giving 'dap' to the usual people as I made my way to the back of the line. Got my food 'Yada Yada Yada' I sit down and ate, however this dinner was special, never in my life had I swallow something and regretted living. Figuring I was better off starving I spit the food out and decided I was best hungry for the night and headed to my cell early getting there around eight fiftyish. I forget to mention I didn't share a cell a least not for long periods of time, when I did my cellmates would be in by night and out by morning. Grabbing my Sports Illustrated magazine from it's hiding place under my hard as stone like bed I read, will more like fantasize. If you know what a Sport Illustrated is you can guest I didn't keep it for the sports. I keep it for the naked woman but all I did was look nothing else, there wasn't enough privacy for anything else sadly.

I lay there 'looking' at my nudie book till I heard loud footsteps coming down the hallway. I saw the other inmates of cell block seven stand, holding onto the bars of their cells as they got a better look at the commotion. The sound of footsteps turn to a 'parade' of footsteps as they stop in front of my cell. I slowly drop the magazine (ok I'm lying I throw that off to the side a long time ago), but that's not the point what was the point was the commotion in front of my cell. I say about eight to ten guards were trying to restrain one guy who had to be but a few years older then me. This guy wasn't buff ,but he sure was elusive, eventuality they manage to hold him down and get him into a straitjacket throwing the guy into my cell like he was a sack of potatoes. I heard one guard shout out from behind the others "fine. If you don't want to talk your gonna stand in here with the freak but, the next time you try and escape were gonna put you in solitary confinement so whoever trying to find you, has an easy time at it". The guy spring to his feet running to the bars like they had just thrown him in with the rancor from Star Wars. I'd never been call a freak before ,but I knew I didn't look that threatening this guy was over reacting. I will admit my afro was more like a mop which was due to there being no barbershop in county jail, but that reaction was uncalled for.

The guy spoke tears coming out of his eyes "wait please. If you don't take me outta this cell I'm going to die, I'll talk please just come back." The guard listening did not give a fuck apparently responding with "Look. you could've told us the truth a long time ago. Shit, the cops already gave you time to speak and you beat two within an inch of they lives right in the lobby, sorry buddy your problems aren't mine." He said while walking away.

Another guard walking next to him said aloud "do you really think there going to try and kill you in a government protected facility surrounded by cops?" The smirks on the faces of guard's predominate. At this point I wasn't worried for the safety of this man more so my own. Why would they put this guy in here with me, like I wanted die because of someone else's mistakes. Now I highly doubted someone was gonna run in guns a blazing because of one guy, but as we all known I was wrong.

At about twelve o'clock I was awakened by the rustling of straps and chains. Openings my eyes to see straitjacket guy had escape his straitjacket and was trying to escape the cell with a toothpick and a quarter with little to no success than it 'hit' me. The smell of blood and gunfire rape my sensory organ with deadly efficiency. Clutching my noes I gag a loud "oh god". My cellmate spoke catching my attention "they're here. We must escape, kid give me some help over here!" I jump out of my make shift bed figuring it was better to escape a living convict than die in jail. I got to the bars helping him pull watching the cell door give way somewhat noticing me and escape straitjacket guy were the only inmates trying to escape. Every other inmate was either huddle in their corner or hiding underneath their blankets. I could feel the vibration of gun fire and the popping of joints as people ran, as for the smell of carnage came from the dead bodies of guards and police. I felt another chill go across my body as a another bullet was release from it's metallic chamber, pulling harder on the bars of our confinement I asked with a stress voice "why are none of the inmates dead?". He responded while giving me a sign to let go "They're not in the way, these people are looking for me. I Manage to hide under your bed because of the longer sheets you have. "He pass me his toothpick while I try to figure out the situation. "If they find us in here they'll kill us both, believing I told you Intel" he said while twisting the bolt that interlock the outside of the bars. I felt a tickle in my spine as something big approach us. I try to give the warning only to watch the cell doors be rip from it's concrete frame. I Immediately jump from the floor too the bed in 2.5 seconds which was probably the worst course of action when the thing that rip the bars off was a behemoth red man lizard, basically I had a better chance 'bolting'. My cellmate stole my idea slipping right pass the behemoth with quick speed, but his escape was short live. I watch confuse as he slowly made his way back to the cell walking backwards, now realizing he had a gun pointed to head. The lights of cell block seven glaring off the silent pistol. The man holding the firearm look at me and than back to straitjacket guy and spoke "we're disappointed Wrath, you let us down and now you paid the consequence." Feeling the dread build in my stomach I though about escaping looking toward the exit, my escape path block by the red lizard. It felt my sight starring into my eyes with yellow slits. "but I didn't tell the cops anything, I...". My cellmate's statement cut off by a smack to the jaw. "You told the syndicate and that's all that matters!" the other guy scream. "Good bye Wrath" he raise the silent pistol only to have it smack towards my direction clanking as it land on the flat stone floor. They fought will more like disappear, I know now that these guys were throwing kicks and punches so quickly that my untrained eye couldn't keep up with them and the only reason I even manage to figure out they were fighting was the fact I could feel the wave of force made by a punch when it connected with someone's chin or the devastating blow smashing into it's intended target. To someone else without my abilities you might have thought this battle a heavy up drift made by the wind.

At some point the guy manage to pin Wrath to the ground holding him by his neck with one arm. The man pull another silent pistol from behind his waist band pointing the gun toward my cellmates face, even than wrath continue to fight and kick violently a least until the man on the top scream to the top of his lungs "STOP!" His bellow echoing across cell block seven. To my surprise my temporary cellmate wrath actually did, his scratches and grunts of escape replace with whimpering and hyperventilating breathes of certain death. The gun still press to his head he spoke "I don't wanted die." To my somewhat surprise the man relinquish his hand from around the others neck and spoke barley loud enough for me to hear " The Authority isn't something you can quit once a member always a member even after death. You should take pride in knowing even when you pass the light of oblivion you will continue to shine in the heart of your brothers, do not let fear sway you for we shall keep your story bright." You know that was kinda deep ,but 'I rather just continue living' I thought.

I doubted the other guy 'Wrath' was buying this shit until the movement of his chest slow. His hyperventilating didn't completely stop until the guy on top him spoke "breath". I watch Wrath go from frantic (earlier) to deadly calm (now). Eyes close you would of thought he was asleep, I watch the gunman cock the pistol a resounding 'click' echo throughout the room. I didn't anticipate what happen next, you know I had been around a few firearms due to the fact my father was a marine but seeing and hearing isn't the same as feeling the vibration of a ballistic firearm as it's projected is launch at greater speeds than the eye can see, it was more than frightening it was feeling fear itself as a physical force. As the man spoke "sorry my brother" I brought my knees closer hiding behind them. What's weird is silent firearms don't make a loud Bang! Alerting your senses. So when I randomly heard the ping as the bullet flew out of the chamber it made the situation all that more disturbing.

I just witness a man go gently into the night like that shit was cool (Damn Sophomore English classes). I had turn my head avoiding what I knew was true even the lizard guy seem upset. Out the corner of my eye I saw the gunman stand facing me, I turn my head slowly facing him flinching as he rise the gun aiming it between my eyes. Humbling situation indeed. I remember thinking 'I'll never get into car with someone else again' if God let me survive this moment and no my whole life didn't flash before me just the the importance things. God must've listen to my silent prayer because the the exhausted guy simple turn walking out the cell, funny thing is I didn't feel I deserve that blessing I was never a religious kid.

Shaking I stood my jumpsuit drench in sweat from head to toe practically trembling as I stuck my head out the cell into the hallway. The lizard guy and the gunmen stood in the center of cell block seven observing the other inmates. I didn't know what they were gonna do to us ,however I come to the conclusion they weren't going to kill us a least not here. I felt the vibrations of mental sliding against concrete as the cells opened. The gunmen spoke "You have two choices either join the Authority or you die tonight in your government provided cells." You can guest I wasn't the only one to jump abroad this 'Authority' thing.

* * *

Random update, usual updates every Sunday.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Back To Reality

Coming back to reality shaking my head I flip the red folder open. The first thing I see is this horribly taking picture of who I perceive to be the Red Hood. The man's face was blur meaning whoever took this photo was on the move as they took the shot. You could still see a distinguished face under the red armor mask and if you were meticulous you could clearly see a grimace under that cowl, besides the mask the man had a simple get up compare to someone who you might've thought was killing bad guys. He wore combat boots, and a leather jacket over what I believe to be a bullet proof vest. No it was more than a bullet proof vest, some type of flexible armor. Armor like that wasn't cheap, but I guess it wouldn't surprise me if this guy had an employer with that type of technology and from what I could see it seem to cover him from head to toe. That gave me somewhat of a lead, I'll have to look into Gotham's wealthiest and see which one would've had reason to start a vendetta against local crime.

Then something caught my eye. There was this bat insignia on his chest. I'm no fool, if this man's wearing a bat insignia on his chest that meant one thing, but it couldn't be, no impossible. Everybody from Los Angeles to New York knew who the Batman was a least we had some sort of idea. What I did know for sure is heroes didn't kill the villains even in extreme cases you had surviving chance, but your telling me one of the founding members of the Justice League has a nutcase working for him. Now I wasn't born during the first Justice League press conference, but yet I'm pretty sure somewhere it's stated that they can't execute criminals they deem unworthy of life. You know maybe this was just some guy running around with the symbol plaster across his chest. No that didn't make sense, just on the bit of information I was giving years ago about the Batman was the guy could come to perfect conclusions someone even the highest of Authority members feared. He wouldn't just let some fool run around with the bat symbol across their chest, no this was deeper. So either he knew about the guy or choose to ignore it nether answer set swell inside my head.

If you were sitting next to me you probably see the question marks dancing across my face. Behind me I heard the sound of gas being produce. The glare the lighter created illuminated the room along with the fire-place. "Cigar" I heard Joey say. Responding with "No I'm fine" I saw him make his way towards the balcony. I was never into cigarettes, but I didn't have nothing against them. I was more of a wine & liquor type of guy, but since he had already left the room asking him to pour me some of his most prestigious of drinks was out the question. Looking back to the folder I flip the pages finding more resent pictures of the Red one's victims. One thing I did notice is he didn't seem to be killing low life dealers and scouts, only the important people. He also seem to be leaving evidence for the cops on purpose, and he's been killing corrupted political figureheads lately. "Huh" this guy definitely been keeping himself busy. I heard Joey mumble something although I didn't quite hear it. "Huh" I reply. "I said, you think they would've told me the situation earlier on". I didn't know what the hell Joey was talking about, so I continue on with my page flipping. I was sure I heard sniffling, but that couldn't be the case Joey wasn't one to cry. Turning the page I realize why, I didn't even notice at first just another crooked criminal mastermind with his face beat in ,but this one was different there was no bullet hole in his forehead. The guy kinda look like mister Potato Head if you step on him. I'm not sure what he did to deserve the beat down he got, but Johnny Vasquez didn't look like Johnny Vasquez anymore. I've never been one to openly cry over someone's death it's just not the way I express my feelings ,however seeing the face of Joey's younger brother smash to a pulp manage to tug at my heart and pull at the strings of my emotions. At first I couldn't understand why Joey was acting so unusual and now I understood why. I could empathize why he wanted this man dead and now I could grasp Joey's irregular behavior.

He was so fidgety because of the murder of his twin brother. I pretty sure seeing my face smash in would make me fidgety too and I understood the feeling of losing a family member personally in many ways, but I didn't want to tackle situation head on so I continue turning the pages of the folder quietly ignoring the sounds of shuddering outside. Sadly the situation was unavoidable, shudders turn to hiccups and hiccups turn to full-fledged crying. 'Fuck, Shit, Dammit' I hated situations like these I thought, but wait a minute if Johnny was dead that meant someone had gotta Intel on him and that murderer was the last to know. Standing straight I jump over the couch rushing to the balcony almost tripping, finally reaching my destination I spoke "You don't think Johnny would've . . ." Cutting me off he semi-shouted while hiccuping "I ... Hic* don't know". Sliding my hand through the strands of my hair I turn around thinking about the situation at hand. If Johnny gave up information about the Authority thinking he could save his life that meant someone was walking around with more information than they needed to have, wait turning around to face Joey again I spoke "Does the Authority know?". Turning red he decided to respond with "Of course they know. How the FUCK would I know if they didn't know!". It's was a rhetorical question but whatever. Rubbing my hands through my hair again (it's what I do when I'm nervous) I turn my head the opposite direction than back to Joey's tearful face as he took a seat.

"Look I know you think I don't understand, but I do. I've experience what you're going through twice and it does get easier however it's up you not to forget those who've fallen. You know Johnny was a smart guy and caring not only to you ,but to others of the Authority and he was a genuine loyal friend who could out think his opponents. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want you mopping around like this but rather he would want you to formulate a game plan to finish the guy that started this. Now please stand up this isn't the Joey I know."

I was gonna reach down and help him up but to my dissatisfaction my hair literally wouldn't let go of my right hand as I pulled with more effort more of my hair's ink like tendrils wrap around my fingers. "Shit" I muttered under my breath, it wasn't painful just highly annoying. While I struggle get a hold myself Joey manage to stand by himself. Still struggling with my hair I turn to see Joey blue eye's starring at me stupidly. "What!" I Confusingly demanded. I notice his face wasn't red anymore and slowly ,but surely a small smile appear across his face. "You think this is funny" I question only to here his laughter as my answer. "Bwah...ha I'm sorry" he responded. "No your not" I'd decreed annoyed. He simply walk pass me his cigar pretty much gone as he made his way towards his desk. Walking in following close behind him I ask "what now?". His answer " We do like you said and get down to business". Shaking my head at his answer I spit aloud "I never once said that". He didn't look from his task at hand but reply "You didn't have to". 'What was I missing here' I thought.

Updates Weekly


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Questions & Answers

Every now and again I would hear Joey take a sharp inhale of breathe involuntarily. He was fine ,but his psyche was still recovering. He continue to rummage through his desk, while I manage to pour myself a drink. The taste of the drink was different will you can say it's was colourful or flamboyant if that's better. My hair swirl above my head apparently not happy with fact I escape it clutches, I didn't care so I ignore it sipping my drink as a bundle of strands continuously pull on my ear.

"Bazzinga." Turning to face Joey I questionably ask

"You watch that show too huh? That Sheldon is a..."

"No. I've just found the map I was searching for. Don have you ever been to Gotham before?" I simple reply "no" The eyebrows on his face furrow, mine spread as we focus on the map across the desk.

"The circles around the map represent his killings, and the pin's point to his most resent sightings, I had scouts keeping tabs. Can you do anything with this?" Joey ask calmly.

Picking the map up and starring closely at the layout of Gotham I said "Sure."

"Do you own a copy machine

of some sorts?" I asked, while pulling my laptop out it's travel bag.

"Yeah, but your not gonna need that" Joey reply pointing towards my laptop. A smirk pulling at the sides of his lips.

"Follow me" he spoke.

So I did casually walking behind him. You know I didn't grasp the size of this mansion until I felt the aching in my ankles as we walk along the corridor.

"Ahh" I groan. I wasn't tired ,but when he said "follow me" I figure he meant "to the opposite room across the way" dammit these low top vans don't have any type of support.

"Has vacation made the almighty Midnight Maestro soft". Joey jokingly gibed.

"Soft." I muttered. It's been awhile since Joey taunted me. His friendly bagging was all in good fun, but he didn't just do it for jokes, it was another way for him to figure your inner personals out. So I responded the usual way.

"Shut up Vasquez." I heard him chuckle at my remark. Yup this remanded me of the first time we met, Second year in training I went the assassin route after witnessing the death and capture of a least forty other hackers. Some alternative criminal organization had located our safe haven, and with no protection they tore through us like locust killing most and Snatching the rest. I manage to escape purely on luck. I had witness first hand what happens to members who snitch and my tolerance for pain was very low so while others hid, I ran quick & with no sense of looking back.

In the Authority your allow to choose your own route. I chose assassin because a lot of the other routes if you die they expected that and back than I figure I learn the skills needy to survive, plus unlike the other routes that included extreme teachings in martial arts there was no death tournament at end to decide who graduates, however I will say my graduation was little different from yours, but that's a story for another day.

Finally reaching the end of this hallway we get to this book case randomly place in the most specious of ways, basically the area screamed trap door or secret room, but usually at the end these 'dark ass' hallways you'll find a window that's gives you a view of the estates back yard or a cemetery if you were dumb enough to actually buy a mansion where a whole generation of people have died.

I calmly speak aloud "Your gonna need to hide your toys a little better, or someone might Find'em"

He seems to understand shaking his head yes "True, however that's only if we pretend they'll get this far without suffering a painful death"

Joey reaches for this weirdly place candle fixture that just screams 'lever that opens secret door'. I hear the gears start to work they clank and grumble to me that meant soon this out-of-place bookcase was gonna slowly open up counter-clockwise to some very horrendous looking stairs. I guest Joey found that idea to generic, cause immediately I felt the floor give way like the doors of a saloon. At first I panic double back flipping before composing myself. Brown eye's focusing on his blue I probably gave him this look that read 'You crazy Motherfucker you!' He didn't care casually grabbing this rope that dangle beside us stopping his descent abruptly. Falling at speeds that cause my eye's to water whenever I look down I'd came to the conclusion that going splat wasn't a good idea. Copying his technique I grab the cold almost slimy like rope, pushing my foot against it causing my fall to slow down to an almost stand still. Peacefully my shoes touch the ground, looking up Joey was slowly still descending, while I didn't really enjoy his surprise another side of me found free falling out of his trap door secret entrance exhilarating.

Finally reaching the floor he walk pass me questioning "are you back yet?" I understood what he meant, Joey wanted to know if the killer instinct was back and truly it wasn't. My heart was racing, but nothing compare to the thrill of what I did. This place under Joey's mansion was gigantic, computers here, weapons here and so much more, while his trap door was unconventional his evil lair was generic as they come. "You've been planning this for a while, haven't you" I asked.

He seem intrigue by my question answering with "You could say your not the first person I went to. I sent nine henchmen to kill the red hood, they all return back to me in body bags, some were even assassins. I was almost going to send the scouts, but you know I actually value their lives." Basically what Joey was saying was he manage to find nine random villains for hire to do his dirty work for him ,and none completely the task so he wasn't gonna send Authority scouts fearing they would return the same.

"I didn't come to you at first believing I could handle the job personally, but as you know assassination not up my alley. I believe your completion rate still 90.8 right?" Joey asked.

"Wrong, 94.4" I answer feeling brash. "I should of came to you first, you were the perfect man for the job. Someone who can handle himself, and plus" he hesitated "You know Johnny like I known Johnny I figure you want revenge" he said rigidly.

I guess he was right somewhat, I originally came to Gotham thinking Joey would have something thrilling for me to do, that was before I saw Johnny's face, but why didn't The Authority send someone with more experience, yes my completion rate is outstanding ,but I was still technically in my second year of assassinating. They could've sent someone that could've trump thirty versions of me however they've made this into a personal problem and with no where else to go of course Joey chose me.

"As for this other stuff" I heard Joey continue "I'm not the only guy here who wants the Red Hood dead other Authority members who were station here consider him a nuisance that needs to be silence. So they loan me a few things" he said.

For some odd reason the red bat symbol kept appearing in my mind irking my better judgement to drop the tidbit. "So what about the Bat Symbol on the man's chest?" I asked. "Eh" he responded.

"Eh. What does that mean?" I question. His calming tone only causing my panic to stricken. Wait so I didn't hallucinate that. There was actually a bat symbol on this man's chest. "Eh. He works with Batman sometimes" Apparently my hypothesis about the red psychopath was right and wait ...What! He just works with Batman sometimes. Was he not looking at all the variables here. "Do I need to remind you about the files we have on this guy!"

"The Files" He mocked. "You mean that short list of achievements this guy has, come on we don't even know the guy's real name and the elders fear him." He snicker. You think that if the elders fear him than Joey would too right. "Maybe your not adding the calculations up right, what if shit hits the fan and Batman shows up. How will we combat this situation?"

"I won't you will, just leave the planing to me."...What! He wasn't kidding. The consequences! Even if we manage to defeat both (which I highly doubt for some reason) what if they manage to get intel back to the Justice league, the backslash for our mistake could result in death. He seem to notice my inner scuffle, "the Authority trust I can handle my responsibility, and Johnny was my responsibility. Don you know I can handle this so just trust me." He casually spoke as if we we're just organizing paperwork and not trying to plot the downfall of someone who may be connected to Batman who's connected to the Justice League!

I wanted to trust him, and yes I wanted revenge, but was it worth my life. I didn't want my life to end with three bullets holes in my head nor frozen in some cryogenic cell (where all the new villains go), not worth it. What would they do to someone who's threaten one of the originals Justice League members, what would Batman do? I've heard rumors, none I feel I should discuss now.

With my curiosity and fear heighten to it's peak I asked "What Connection does this Red Hood have towards Batman?" I didn't really fear him, however I never like the grim justice outlook this guy seem to have.

"I have not a clue, however his connection nor his real identity matters . . . I just want that bastard dead." I found Joey's calmness displace, however I know what his calmness meant. It meant Joey was in deep thought most likely pondering up a merciless plan to destroy whatever had his attention. In this case the Red Hood.

I already fell through his trap door above his secret lair at this point there was no reason not to continue. If Joey wanted revenge than fine I was gonna give that to him , and yes I wanted revenge too, but I was never one to hold a grudge. Yes I'm angry someone beat Johnny to death, it does affect me, however I don't think this is how he would've handle the situation had Joey die. I'm sure he would've went the intellectual route, not only would he have destroy those who murder his older brother ,but he would of spun a web so toxic it probably bring Gotham to it's knees. Johnny was the type of guy to use all of his resources and due to his high status he would've hire some of the highest Authority members to do his dirty work. Basically what I'm saying is all Joey had was me and that puts a lot of weight on my shoulders. So I'm not gonna say no to a grieving friend in need.

"Alright where's your copy machine located?" I ask. He seems to understand that this was my way of saying I'll help, but if I die it's your fault. Everything down here was high tech, very futuristic. I didn't see anything that remotely look like a copy machine.

"It's in the back hidden behind that evil looking statue. Why do you need a copy machine anyway?" He asked.

"The real question is, why do you have a randomly place gargoyle statue in front of your copy machine?" I curiously question.

"Because this isn't my mansion, it belongs to another member who happens to be on foreign duty right now. They gladly let me and a couple of colleagues stay until I finish my business here in Gotham, as for the gargoyle I move it along with the guy's copy machine to the corner because they give off this depressing aura." He responded with a smirk.

"Wow I can imagine what this place looked like before you updated his tech, though I'm glad you didn't throw this away" This place must of been pretty depressing.

With his eyebrows furrow he asked "why?"

My answer "because then I wouldn't be able to make a copy for myself. Duh" I say handing his copy back. "Now where's that futuristic scanner thingy?"

He can see where I'm going with this, "Will why didn't you just upload my copy? I already know my way around Gotham"

"Because we need that map as reference when we're not trying to kill the red-headed son of a bitch. Duh again"

He face palm at my actions and I didn't care, I was right. I'm not the old fashion type of guy who shuns GPS however I like to have a physical copy of the city as my reference. (all the smart villains know what I'm talking about!)

If you don't understand the situation let me explain further. See the 'futuristic scanner thingy' I'm talking about is basically a tool that allows you to upload things directly to the screen of your computer, anything physical like a shoe, guns or maybe condoms basically anything physical you can fit into it's compartment, however once you upload that physical item there's no getting it back because it get digitize.

For example I have this map of Gotham, If I wanted to upload it I simply place it in this huge drawer like thing and presto it'll magically appear on your computer screen, where it could be study or whatever. (Plenty of simpler ways to do it, however this is more fun)

Placing the paper in the drawer and closing the compartment it slowly digitizes before my eyes literally turning into data before it materializes on screen.

I just realize the computer screen in this spaces room had to be about the size of a small sedan. Damn it was huge.

"I'm surprise you haven't found this guy yet, he left the needed clues." I say while typing.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Will because the guy isn't international there's a noticeable pattern left by his victims. If you highlight his victims in correlation with his sightings you'll see what I'm talking about."

Points on the map begin to highlight giving the area's above a certain glow and as time went on there was this area that clearly out shine the rest, Downtown Central Heights.

If you had an open mind you could clearly come to the conclusion that either he happen to like stoping crime in this area because it was next to his favorite donut shop or the guy happen to live in the surrounding area.

"As you can see there's a pattern here. A very clear one at that, I'm guessing you came to the same conclusion me?" I said pointing towards the area the map glowed the most.

He simply answer "yes."

"Ok so your probably thinking yes we've located the area he converges in ,however how do we locate his exact location? Will the answer to that question my

anticlimactic friend is simple."

While Joey deciphers my sly remark I open the prompt on the computer screen typing the algorithms to perform the needed action.

A single red line appear on the map connecting to one of the highlighted points far from the epicenter were most his victims where. The line made a curve connecting to another point on map making a full circle as it continue to connect the dots, it did this for about three times now becoming a spiral as it close in around the epicenter. The spiral continue before ending on the map at about maybe two to three miles away from One of the Red Hood's resent sightings.

"Alright if I put a waypoint in the center of the commotion and connect it to the end of the spiral we can infer his safe house is inbetween these's two dots." I say triumph.

"It still leaves an entire block to search, however I'll admit the The Mighty Midnight Maestro does it again." He says with a smile.

Weekly updates, thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Blue Acquaintance

'You know maybe my calculation were off' I thought. For two weeks I searched for the red bastard's safehouse and came up with nothing. Perhaps I was going at this equation wrong ,maybe I should stir up a little trouble in Gotham and see if that gains the psychopaths attention, than again actions like that could possibly gain the wrong attention. I heard the door to my room slowly crack open, I didn't turn my head I figure it was either Joey or one of the scouts. "You suiting up again tonight?" It was Joey, I could hear the slouch in his voice apparently these late nights were finally getting to him. I decided to go the sarcastic route with my answer "No. This is a hologram. The real me is at Kmart shopping for crack in the clearance section." I said with a smirk on my face. "Huh. I always kinda thought you were a closet druggie." He responded with a chuckle. "Ha. Very funny" I said with no emotion. My statement cause a small smile to appear across his face.

"Pass me that dagger. It's next to the Vans." I pointed. He slowly picks up the shadow blue razor edge weapon throwing it in my direction as I adjust the torso part of my armor. "So you said these daggers absorb digital data right?"

"Yup. It's easy to hack when your weapons does half the work for you." I answer shoving on my futuristic combat boots on with a grunt.

I found his questioning of my dagger a little weird, something was on his mind. "What's bugging you" I asked.

"Nothing. I think you might need a little help is all, so I've assign a scout to help you on your mission, if that's ok that is" he says sheepishly.

I stare him in his eye and say "OK" as I shrugged the more help the merrier.

"Oh. Your OK with that" he says while exhaling " I always figure you like to work alone or something like that".

"No. Working in teams can help one achieve there goal faster." I say while sliding my silent standard issue pistols in there correct places.

"Oh OK" he says looking relieved.

Finally snapping the collar and shoulder pads into place I was almost ready. My futuristic suit pretty much just look like a ninja suit with a dark shade of shadow blue douse onto it. There were key differences of course, like my combats boots were actually anti-gravity boots in disguise ,however without the proper propulsion I developed makeshift wings that are attach to my underarm, shoulders and waist (think of a flying squirrel) to give me a control push when flying. The wings are unnoticeable a least when I'm not flying, with just two beats of my synthetic wings and with the use of my boots I can reach up to seventy miles per hour easily.

Reaching down I pick up my helmet placing it correctly upon my head, slowly air was release as it latched onto the armor collar pads. Weren't to many helmets like mine, there were no visors or eye sockets to suggest what was under the mask was living. Just four pupils size camera's place at a slant to give an aggressive outlook (imagine a V). Going down the center of the mask was a thin crest, not for show a heat sensor. You could say my sorta robotic looking suit was made because while I did enjoy delivering the "final blow" after a long chase I didn't enjoy hearing the final pleads of my targets. People seem to beg less when they thought you were a robot hell bent on there destruction so I played my part never speaking a word while I'd haunted my victims.

My tool's of destruction; two silent pistols, about twenty-two data daggers, two hooked sabers, and eight exploding ninja stars, I was ready.

Joey realize I was finish "I'll go get the other guy." He spoke walking hastily away.

As Joey walk away I admirer my suit will because damn I was a work art.

Eventually I got tired of admiring myself turning to the door of my guest room I figure I'd met Joey half way. Sauntering down the hallway I made my way towards his hideous place bookcase, pulling candle the floor gave way like before. Do to the fact I was wearing anti gravity boots I simply floated down to the lair below, another good thing about these boots was there silent. Quietly landing I walked along the lair figuring my accomplices would be here being this was the usual spot we met before I started my searches.

I heard someone somewhere off to the corner of the lair say something. "he's a very serious guy, I need you to take this outing just as serious and no distractions OK, please no playing around." Joey demanded. I figure this guy must've been quite the joker which might explain Joey's uneasiness when he offer the idea of a partnership. For a Twenty-Five year old I didn't think of myself as a serious person ,however I understood what he meant.

"Alright. alright I get it. The guys takes his work very serious and blah, blah, blah. I understand." I heard the other guy say brashly. Whoever this other guy was he sure had a very high pitch voice, maybe he was just energetic, as I made my way towards the voices I realized my early judgment was a little off in fact way off. The person staying next to Joey was no guy, I'll rephrase that. She was no male in fact she was a full grown women with a full grown women's body. I wanted to say hello to alert my comrades of my presence only to find my mouth completely dry because the only thing my mind seem to be able to process was how tightly her suit hugged her body ( I have a filthy mind). If it wasn't for this mask I probably would have a blush going across my face. "Alright I'll be back." Joey said while turning in my direction. "Oh" he said sounding surprise "hey Midnight met your new partner Cobalt, she's uh . . ." Cutting him off she spoke "intelligence, graceful and happy to met you" reaching her hand out to commerce a handshake she bowed.

Walking towards her I nervously said "h-hey" engulfing her hand in mine I bowed, as I rose I spoke "Midnight Maestro. Tenth level hacker and 94.4 completion rate assassin." She acknowledges what I said shaking my hand, as we separate. "Cobalt. Tenth level scout and espionage perfectionist." She says sounding sly. I couldn't tell her emotion under her mask and I should mention her curvaceous body was cover from head to toe in this cobalt blue color ninja suit. You could see traces of armor under the material, other than that her mask was shrouded by this hoodie like chainmail and the visors that cover her eyes reminded me of diamonds.

"Alright since we're done with the introductions, will you guys know what to do, I'll be watching and listening on the Comms and as always thank you" Joey said heading to his usual station.

"Soooo how do you plan to get to our destination?" Cobalt asked her head tilted. "The usual way" I said lifting my arms behind my head showing off my synthetic wings. "Oh that's cool" she says, but suddenly she disappears leaving a blue puff a smoke behind and 'Glulf' I feel a weight leaning on my right shoulder. Apparently I wasn't the only one showing off my new comrade here was a teleporter. Slowly pushing off my shoulder she was leaning on she spoke "See you there Midnight" disappearing in a cloud of blue smoke, 'Glulf'.

'Guess I'm playing catch up.' I thought slowly floating above the ground before beating my wings sending me flying through the secret exit.

Updates Weekly. Thanks for Reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Underestimated

Flying above Gotham rain pounded against my suit, I shook myself every now & again realising the tension in my wings cause by water. Chills went across my spine as thunder erupted from the clouds above like the screams of Zeus it shouted loud enough for anybody to hear. What's weird is I'd gotten used to the late night raining of Gotham, simply put I probably wouldn't be able to sleep without the sound of thunder booming across the sky. To me it was smoothing, however I will say it was causing my 'six sense' to go haywire. A tickle and a chill could be felt hovering across my body like subtle drunkenness as I curve in & out of warehouses.

"Have you found anything yet" Cobalt asked. Responding with "no" you could probably hear the disdain in my voice. "You know I read some of your notes, you said that this guy might be employed and somebody wealthy might possibly be supplying him. It's possible our red friend might live on the wealthier side of Olsen. Street or Mali. Drive." OK 'Wait' I thought "When did you read my notes?" I question.

"While you were sleeping I saw them on your desk so I read them. What does that have to do with now?" She inquiry. While wondering when she was reading my notes had nothing to do with the current situation it's was still weird to know someone had basically snook into my room while I was sleeping ,but whatever the correct answer to her question is "nothing. However." I say changing my flight path slicing through the wind "if what your saying is true, then that means will have to search every hotel, Condo and/or apartments for this guy, which would take weeks if not months to find, and basically your idea would take us years to fully initiate." My deduction come out somewhat complacent, however I meant no harm.

"Alright smart-ass what's your plan?" Cobalt asked her comment luckily gloss with a playful tone. I was about to answer until I heard Joey speak up on the Comms "Chill you two, I think I've found the answer to our problems." Cobalt responded with "uh-huh" an audible 'Glulf' sounded behind her meaning she was teleporting throughout the city.

"Will thanks to your algorithm Don we know that the elusive fucker is probably located in the vicinity, so I've cross reference his profile with blind spots located in the surrounding area. I believe he might be using a fake identity, someone with a clean slate so I'm gonna need you guys to check these places out." He said. The sound of hastily typing sounded in the background. "I never would've guess your real name was Don." Cobalt announce souding suprise. '"Yeah. My last name even worse" I'd reply.

"Alright the addresses should appear on your hubs now". Joey sounded proud of himself, and he should be. It's great he found some way to contribute. I guess . "Alright I got the nearest address, and Cobalt you know what to do." She responded to my statement with "Yup."

Coming upon my first objective I activated my heat sensors and upon doing so I saw one body signature. This was one luxurious penthouse and it stood brightly atop this opulent hotel. The hotel towered over most of the buildings in Gotham's business district could the red bastard live here?, only one way to find out.

Feeling I had the element of surprise I dive dashing through the air immediately crashing through the guy's window. Looking up from my earlier descent I stood studying the man now sitting on the bed. The guy had auburn hair and glasses on his face, his attire remanded me of two words, 'business casual' like a deer in headlights he practically froze. He seem to be drinking coffee before rudely interrupted him.

His hands shook, very uncharacteristic for a train killer unless this was a hidden trick and any moment now he was going to fire the hand gun hidden under his pillow case, which would be futile.

"Wait I told the cartel I'll have there weapons finish by tomorrow. Please I just need more time!" he begged. Cartel what the hell was this guy talking about? Taking a step forward I scare the guy outta his wits he screamed "wait please have mercy! I have a family." Tears streaming down his face. I was starting to believe this most likely wasn't the guy. As he slid to the floor sliding off the bed reminding me of a gerbil I saw him grasp something from under the bed. Quickly he raised his firearm which to me looked more like one of those Nerf guns you see in those corny commercials. Ha! I was right I figure he had an hidden firearm somewhere. "Ok this is what where gonna do. Your gonna go back to the Penitente and tell them I said I need more time or I'm gonna blow you to smithereens!" The man spoke as if he had just triumph me in game of checkers, but his oddly shape pea shooter didn't frighten me in the least bit. Slowly pulling a dagger from it's compartment I watch the man flinch firing his gun.

Immediately my hair went wild, chills and tickles cascaded down my body causing me to side flip into a roll to dodge the incoming danger. 'Booooooooooom'.

I couldn't see the energy created by the guy's gun it blinded me, the smell of utilities burning fill my nostrils. "MID...Night..Midnig...idnight" I heard someone else on the comms, however the ringing in my ears were louder. "Midnight are you alright?" I heard Joey scream frantic. "I'm f-fine" I coughed. Finally my version return, and slowly I took a stand, all I saw was obliteration. The penthouse was no more, only less than half still stood, almost defying logic. Pebbles and rocks floated in the air as if they had there own gravitational pull. "What happen?" I could hear the concerns in Joey's voice. Looking back at the man or what was left of his remains. The sophisticated gun he had made (a fucking death ray) seem to have malfunction on him when he decided to fire leaving nothing but a chard skeleton statue. Oh how fucking sad the fear was caramelized onto the man's skull, there was definitely gonna be a close casket at his funeral. I almost fell again using the wall I drag myself over to the edge of the building looking over I could hear sirens. Damn the cops had the place surrounded, and as I looked down I could see people evacuating the building, then I notice something. The Gotham City News reporters were already on scene. Impossible, was I knockout during the altercation? If the reporters were already on scene that meant I was pass out for at least an hour and a half.

"Midnight!" I heard Joey scream again his outburst causing a dizzy infuse headache to flare. "What!" I responded my legs feeling weak. "You disappear off comms an hour ago, we try to locate you but something was messing with the GPS connection. Are you alright.?" Honesty I felt fine however I wanted to drop to the floor and sleep. "I'm fine, I think." I had to get out of here, the cops and who knows what was probably on there way up here. "Just sit tight I've found you, Cobalt will teleport to your location." he sounded calmer. "Don't do that, there are helicopters in the surrounding air space, we don't need nobody catching her nor me on film, plus I feel people heading in this direction, so will Rendezvous at the nearest checkpoint." He responded with "OK." I could tell he didn't want to agree with me. I try to fly realizing my boots and suit were glitching, the cameras were operating somewhat so I figure running and jumping was the best course of action. I inhale deeply before running full speed jumping across this thirteen foot drop rolling as I landed on the gravel cover rooftop nearby. I stood again about to repeat the same process when I saw from the corner of my screen something heading towards me going at incredible speed. 'Bam' the impact hit me squarely in the ribs causing me to sprawl landing a good four feet away. I was gonna stand, however due to the earlier clusterfuck I couldn't feel my legs. I stare up into the eyes of the red demon, his trench coat like jacket flap as the night air flowed. His boots crunch the gravel as he walk in my direction. Pointing the gun at my head the red hooded fucker spoke "Don't get up, but if you want I'll happily finish you now."

Early Update. Thanks for Reading.


End file.
